1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mascara makeup tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 2 (cross sectional view), a conventional mascara makeup tool has a mascara container 21 containing mascara 20, a cap element 22 for sealing the mascara container 21, and an applicator brush 23 installed on the cap element 22. Here, the applicator brush 23 is constituted of a bristled portion 24 and a shaft portion 25. A male screw 26 is formed on the mascara container 21 and a female screw 27, corresponding to the male screw 26, is formed on the cap element 22. Also, a doughnut-shaped mascara removing element 28 is established on the inner walls in the vicinity of the opening of the mascara container 21, where the mascara removing element is for wiping excess mascara from the bristled portion 24 of the applicator brush 23 (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. S59-64007).
However, the size of the applicator brush in a conventional mascara makeup tool is suited for the upper lashes in the center of the eye. When applying mascara to the comparatively short and fine lower lashes or upper lashes near the outer corner of the eye, or when making the final, delicate touches, one must use the tip of the applicator brush. This requires advanced skill to get the intended effect and also requires a comparatively long amount of time.
It is an object of the present-invention to provide a mascara makeup tool with which it is possible to apply mascara easily, surely, and quickly to lashes of different thicknesses and lengths.
The present inventor discovered that mascara can be applied easily, surely, and quickly to lashes of different thicknesses and lengths by using a makeup tool having relatively large and small brushes, where two caps are joined together and can seal two mascara containers, with a normal sized applicator brush (relatively large brush) mounted on one end of the caps, and a small sized applicator brush (relatively small brush) on the other end. The inventor thereby arrived at the present invention.
Specifically, the present invention provides a mascara makeup tool comprising: a first mascara container and a second mascara container each containing mascara; a first cap element for sealing the first mascara container and a second cap element for sealing the second mascara container; and a first applicator brush mounted on the first cap element so as to be capable of being inserted in the first mascara container and a second applicator brush mounted on the second cap element so as to be capable of being inserted into the second mascara container; wherein the first cap element and second cap element are joined so that the first applicator brush and second applicator brush are aligned on a substantially straight line and face in mutually opposite directions; and the length of the bristled portion of the second applicator brush is 20 to 60% of the length of the bristled portion of the first applicator brush.